Their Past, Now Present
by fashiongirl97
Summary: AU-Gibbs Left Jenny in Paris 7 years ago.She now runs the MCRT team.   Kate's been shot by Ari and she's now in hospital fighting for her life. Gibbs is the new director,which means one thing:Jenny and Gibbs are reunited!This is the story of how the cope.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS-only in my dreams**_

_**A/N- This is completely new thing for me to write. AU I don't really read or write but I like this one. **_

_**Basically this swaps the roles of Gibbs and Jenny, Gibbs left after Paris and he became Director. She has the team. Only he was the one who still re-married. **_

_**Set Season 3**_

_**I hope you enjoy…**_

Seven years, seven whole years since Paris. Since he left her with just a note and a broken heart. A future she had wanted snatched away. She'd been willing to give it all up, her ambitions, her hopes, dreams for him. Only he'd left. He'd been offered a MCRT team in London, the best team around and the one everyone wanted to have. On paper he's have been stupid to not take it. Only, he had a choice. He chose to leave, so she went home to the questions and explanations. H went to London and re-married once again. But that was seven years ago, now she had her own team. She loved them all like family. Her reputation for being an ice queen had developed but those three agents: Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee and Kate Todd, they saw the real her. The heart ache and loss had changed her, out the window had gone the plans to reach the top, and instead she had decided just to make a difference. Now she appreciated what she had and did what she pleased, she solved cases and lived how she wanted. No constant urge to move up the ladder.

Special Agent Jenny Shepard was currently sat in MTAC with Director Marrow watching the end of an anti-terrorist op. on the screen which she had been part of. This was to her displeasure as in her mind she should be downstairs attempting to catch the piece of scum that was Ari, the man who had out a bullet mere centimeters from the heart of Kate, the woman she considered her best friend and daughter. Which had therefore caused her to be lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life.

"How is the case developing Shepard?" Questioned Marrow, as an explosion happened on the screen in front of them.

"I know who did it, just got to get the evidence to convict him."

"You sure it was Ari."

"As sure as I will ever be."

"Make sure you get him then." There was a pause as the director congratulated all involved. "Jenny, i feel it is time for me to move on. I've been with NCIS for many years, but i think now it's time the agency had some fresh blood in it."

"As much as I'd be honored sir, i don't want to be director."

"I would not do that to NCIS. Somehow I figure although the senators would appreciate you as eye candy, they would not appreciate your tongue."

"Ha, well I would not appreciate their wandering hands. Who will be replacing you then?" Jenny questioned slightly confused.

"She's you problem now director." Stated Marrow as he walked out.

Jenny stood up and turned to look at the dark figure approaching her. As he neared Jenny was filled with shock, horror, surprise, in fact any emotion under the sun that did not include happiness. "Hello Jen." He stated in a soft voice. She could feel her anger rising inside her. How could he be so calm/ how did he think he could just reappear after seven whole years and act as if nothing had ever happened? How on earth?

"Jethro." She responded. The icy tone sent a chill down his spine. "The past won't be a problem before you ask. It's been _Seven_ Years. I think I'll cope. No need to big up your ego."

"I'm glad."

Jenny got up and began to walk towards the door. As she paused to open it, she felt his presence behind her and he grabbed her arm. She spun round and looked in his eyes. They were just as she remembered a bright blue that could see right through you. Hers were just as he remembered them, full of passion just how he'd loved to see her. "Jen…" he said, only to have her pull away her arm and send a deathly glare at him.

"On the Job it's Agent Shepard, _Sir_" she stated in once more that ice tone.

"Off the Job?"

"I don't plan on there been any off the job, not after last time." She stated as she walked away, heading down to her desk. As she got half way down the stairs she stopped at the sound of is voice.

"That's a shame, 'cause I've missed you."

"Shame that. Simple though, you shouldn't have left." She replied with a raised eye brow before walking away once more.

Gibbs watched from the top of the stair as the woman he had loved and still did walked off to her own team. He couldn't help but see how much she had changed since they had been in Paris. She wasn't the little probie he had trained all those years ago. She'd grown up, no more was she shy and timid, now she was hard tonged and feared. He had a strange sense of pride. He watched as she interacted with her team. He could see how she loved them all, he could see how they all respected her all looked out for her.

**xXx**

"So, what do you recon is going on with the new Director and the boss. Reckon they have a history?" questioned Tony eager for gossip as he spoke to the younger agent. Yet when he realized he wasn't listening he chucked a paper ball at him. "Oi! Probie!"

"What DiNozzo? I'm trying to work!"

"Well I was asking you what you think is with the new director and the boss."

"What are you on about Tony?"

"oh, come on McGee! Did you not just see all the looks passing between them both. There is defiantly some history there!"

"It's none of your business Tony."

Before the senior agent could respond to his fellow agents much more sensible comment his head went flying forward with a head slap from his boss. Knowing it was much deserved and her temper was running less than thin with Kate fighting for her life in hospital thanks to Ari who they were desperately trying to find he didn't push his luck any farther. "Sorry Boss. None of my business."

"Most sensible thing you have ever said Tony." She walked to the plasma where she once more studied it's content whilst the other two agent rushed to get back to finding a lead. "Any news on Kate?" she questioned sadness filling her voice.

"No boss, they…erm…they said that they're taking her into surgery to attempt to remove the bullet. It's a simple operation and they cannot foresee any problems arising." Stated the younger agent.

"Right…leads!" she stated. Soon the sound of the two agents rolling off long lists of information could be heard. But for Jenny none of it really sunk in. Her attention was focused on the fact that the man she had never wanted to have to be talking to or seeing again was back in her life. The man who had broken her heart.

By the end of the day Jenny had shot Ari after her attempted to have another go at shooting Kate through her window. She had gotten there first and taken no chances. He was shot through the head and gone. Her team was safe and that's all she cared about. After that she had filled in reports and so had the team. They'd all stocked up on coffee and gone home feeling safer knowing that Kate was on the road to recovery after the successful operation and that the man who had put her there was no longer a risk. But no one went home; Tim and Tony went to the hospital that night. They sat there all night talking to Kate in her unconscious state. They told her of how he was gone, of the new director and of any random thing they could think to say. The pair fell asleep in their chairs that night.

Jenny didn't leave until late, like usual. She had noticed Jethro earlier that day watching her. She had also noticed how her stomach had fluttered when she caught his eye. She stayed late finished reports, signed her teams and left them on the assistants' desk for him the next morning not wanting to see him. So she went home, went to her Georgetown house and attempted to read her book. Yet she couldn't help the memories of her and Gibbs in Paris. Maybe, she had lied earlier. Maybe, the past would be a problem, or more likely a hindrance.

_**I hope you enjoyed…**_

_**Please let me know if you like and if I should continue…**_

_**Thanks**_

_**xxxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I can dream…but for now it's not mine**_

_**Okay, sorry about the wait I have not had it easy with this chapter as I have had a complete block of inspiration. I hope this is okay though. I finished revising for my biology exam which is on thurs then write this. I am now off to go ring my best mate who lives 100 miles away. **_

_**Enjoy**_

A week had passed since Jenny Shepard had found out her former partner/lover was now her boss. A week were they had spoken as minimally as possible. She sent DiNozzo up to the office when she could; when it was unavoidable for her to go up she avoided eye contact as much as possible. Why? Because it hurt too much. He'd left her with a stupid letter and a broken heart. He'd left her not knowing whether she was coming or going. Yeas she agreed the job offer was too good to turn down and that wasn't why she had been hurt, she was hurt because he had felt he couldn't talk to her about it. She wished more than anything he had spoken to her. She wouldn't have stopped him.

But on the other hand, the week had been a good one for Kate. She was making progress and was now awake. She would hopefully be out of hospital by the end of the next week, off work for another two weeks then on desk duty for a month. But all that was amazing for Jenny who thought she had lost her best friend and fellow agent.

Tonight was a Saturday night. Jenny's team was on call but she had no doubt that Tony was most likely out on the town. She would have been when she was his age. But tonight she was home; tonight she had decided to open old wounds. Out on the floor laid the contents of a memory box. Photos were scattered everywhere, in the box lay the letter. Happy, smiling faces stared up at Jenny. Faces of young people in love, of people so happy nothing would make them stop smiling. A cup of hot chocolate sat on the floor beside her. It was the only thing that fitted the moment, Bourbon was out of the question 1) because she was on call and she could not go in half drunk. 2) Because it held too many memories, he was the one who had introduced her to it. Coffee? It was too late for coffee; she'd never sleep if she drank it now. So hot chocolate it was.

In her hand sat a photo she had gazed upon so so many times over the last few years. It was a photo Ducky had given her whilst they were in Paris. He'd taken it only a few weeks after they had arrived. There sat a younger Jenny with her head resting on the shoulder of her lover. HE was placing a kiss on her head and they were both smiling. They had been sat on the fountain in the square outside 'le Louvre'. She remembered that day so well, she remembered it because of one reason: it was the first time he had ever said he loved her. In that moment she had felt as though nothing could bring her down.

She hadn't felt like that since he'd left her in Paris.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the shrill of her mobile. Sighing she picked it up answering in the usual way. "Yeah, Shepard." She answered wiping away the silent tears she hadn't even realise had begun to fall. "Right, thanks we'll be there." She replied before hanging up. She downed the rest of the now luke warm Hot Chocolate. They had a case, looked like no bourbon had been a good idea.

Jenny ran upstairs and got changed out of the leggings and vest she ad been wearing. On went the usual work wear, skinny legged black trousers and a fitted white blouse. She put on minimal make up and tied her hair up into a high pony tail leaving no strands by her face. Running downstairs she grabbed her keys and set out contacting her team.

McGee picked up immediately- she had trained him well. DiNozzo on the other hand, him she could not get to pick up. So she left him voicemails and decided she would deal with her protégé later on.

"What've we got boss?" questioned the younger agent as he ran toward the scene.

"Dead marine found by a load of teenagers who had come out here to get drunk. Thins man stopped their party. Ducky says he was shot in the gut, bled out." Replied Jenny.

"We know who he is?"

"No, still a Jane Doe. Sketch the scene, I'll bag and tag."

"Erm, boss. Where is DiNozzo?"

"That McGee I don't know, he on the other hand will know about it when he finally decides to get his backside into gear! Rule #3!"

After an hour of processing the scene and still no sign of Tony Jenny and Tim made their way back to NCIS. McGee had worked with Jenny for just over a year now and knew when she was wanting to ask something, now was one of those times. As they sat in the van making their way back he decided to ask the question. "Boss, what's on your mind?"

"How many pools has DiNozzo made about me and Je-Director Gibbs?"

"Erm…"

"I'm not gonna kill ya McGee."

"10 on your past, 5 on your future. How d'you know he had pools going on?"

"Because me and Stan Burley used to have them on every red-head Gibbs came in contact with. You know you two aren't that different to how we were when we were under Gibbs." She said as they pulled in at NCIS. She got out of the van and began to walk off.

"How come?" McGee shouted after her.

"I was young once McGee." She replied stepping into the lift. "Young as in love." She muttered under her breath as the doors closed.

_**xXx**_

"Off to see Ducky." Sated Jenny as she walked out of the bull pen. It was 23 00 and they had no new leads. DiNozzo still hadn't turned up and she could tell McGee was nearly dead on his feet. He was currently going through bank records, service history and anything else he did on his computers. Down in autopsy jenny walked through the doors and he gaze softened at the sight of the elderly ME who she considered a father. Leaning against an empty table she began to speak. "What've we got Duck."

"Ahh Jennifer. What we have is a missing Mr. Palmer."

"And a missing DiNozzo. Now the body."

"Of course, well I have nothing else to add. Healthy young marine, COD was a bullet to the gut and he bled out. I can't add much else other than he didn't put up a fight."

"Which means he knew his attacker."

"Or was startled."

"Thanks Duck." She stated as she left the cold room.

"Jennifer."

"Yeah."

"Have you spoken to him?"

"I take it o=you mean out new _Director_."

"I do."

"Not since the first day Duck."

"Why not? IT's been seven years my dear."

"I know Ducky, I now. But it isn't that easy, he left, not me. He broke MY heart, an it's still broken Ducky. I can't just forgive him for that at the drop of a hat."

"I'm not asking you to my dear. Surely you could talk."

With that she left. Knowing that anymore of that line of conversation and she would be in tears, and that was unprofessional. So she went to the bull pen. McGee was still running searches on his computer but had nodded off. Smiling at the younger agent she looked up to the balcony where she saw Jethro.

He'd seen her walking in and couldn't help but look at her. She still looked amazing. She'd lost weight, but her figure and curves still remained. Her hair was longer and it suited her. Tied back fiercely made her look professional and it showed him she had matured. HE caught her eye and couldn't help but smile. They still were as ever, shiny, bright, passionate, only now they had something else in them…sadness.

"McGee!"

"Ah, boss sorry I didn't mean-"

"Never apologise McGee. What you got. The gun was registered to a former petty officer James Brennan. Dishonourably discharged two years ago."

"What for?"

"Drug dealing."

"any connection with our dead petty officer?"

"Mathew Jason our dead marine got Petty officer Brennan's job when he was discharged."

"Well done McGee. We'll get a warrant in the morning. It's late go home."

Knowing his boss didn't often send him home he grabbed his bag and went. "Thanks boss."

"See you in the morning McGee 06 30."

"See you then.

And so Jenny Shepard was left alone in the bull pen. Memories of her time as a younger agent filling her head. Memories of her first day back with Stan and Chris filling her head. Remembering how she had had to explain something that she could barely get her own head around. She realised then how her life had changed, how one thing, one action from him had turned her whole heart broken. Turned her smile upside down. Turned her life on its head. IT was then she realise just how hard life would be from now on…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Not mine! :'(**_

_**Hello ha! Mad mood today by the way. You on the other hand are lucky to have this as I have my B1 GCSE tomoz and most likely should be revising but then again I love you guys ever so much that I decided I would grace you with this. It is ok so I hope you enjoy.**_

_**P.S.- the pools will be back soon.**_

_**P.P.S. 'Mrs. 11**__**th**__**' I love love love your idea for Jenny and I have planned a scene out in my head. I promise I will incorporate it at some point but in a few chapters if I haven't please remind me my memory is the worst in the world! **_

_**Enjoy…**_

**07 00 – the bull pen **

Tim McGee sat at his desk typing away on his computer. Although he may have been giving the illusion he was working, he was actually talking over Skype chat to Abby who was extremely frustrated with the lack of evidence to be processed so was attempting to get out of going down to help Duck. McGee on the other hand was also board. He had been in at 06 30 just like Jenny had asked. But when he had gotten in half an hour ago it had been the same as it was now. He was sat alone in the empty bull pen, but it could not be described as quiet. The sound of the boss and Director arguing could be heard. It had been brewing for quite a few days- everyone had sensed it. But this was obviously the result.

**06 00 – the Directors office**

Jenny Shepard was stressed. She had stayed after McGee had gone home last night and was now paying the price. In her eyes she looked a mess. Her stray and mad curls had been tied up in a loose high but, with her fringe clipped back. She had skinny navy trousers with a high waist and sailor front. She wore a white blouse with a navy pin stripe. She had been awake earlier that she had hoped this morning so had taken more time on her make up. She had smoky eyes and neutral lips.

Director Gibbs had been in since 05 00. He was bored of tackling the mound of paperwork before him. He was also getting frustrated with the fact he was now barely speaking to his ex-partner. She was ignoring him and he knew why, even worse-he knew he deserved it. He was brought from his thoughts when his office door nearly went flying off its hinges.

"Knocking would not be too hard _Agent Shepard_."

"Need a warrant."

"Well that is why we have a legal dept."

"They're not in."

"And why are you in so early."

"Well I need a warrant. More specifically I need a signature." She said tossing him the paper which he signed.

"There, anything else?"

"No _Director._"

"Sure you don't want to actually acknowledge my presence on this earth."

"You are the one who left, not me."

"I left because we both knew it would never work back in DC. It was a game, a cover-"

"WELL MAYBE IT MEANT SOMETHING TO ME!" he fell silent. "May be to me it was more than just a cover."

"You don't think I regretted it every day Jen.? I didn't just break your heart you know, I broke my own too."

"So why the hell not come back? Oh yeah, I forgot, you were re-married."

"That's low Jenny."

"Well leaving me, on my own, on a plane. With simply a sodding letter wasn't fair Jethro. What I said, that was honest. There is a difference."

"Jen…"

"No Jethro, no. You know what, I don't know you any more Jethro."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means Jethro, you have changed. You are not the person you were in Paris all those years ago. The Jethro I knew would never have given up everything to be director. HE cared about people and hated politics."

"People change Jenny. You've grown up."

"Ye, ye I know that. It's called survival of the fittest." She walked to the door, and paused before going. "Once upon a time I would have jumped off a cliff for you, whatever you wanted I would have done. Now though, now…I don't even know the man in front of me."

With that she went. Warrant in hand and heart in shreds. HE hadn't said anything to hurt her, but they hadn't fight since she was his partner. As lovers they were always perfect, always so happy. Now though, now it was as though had never been those people. Never loved just lost.

**07 10 – bull pen **

"Morning Probie, and what a wonderful morning it is." Stated Tony DiNozzo.

"Morning."

"Now I had an amazing night last night." He said sitting down on his seat. "Ooh, I had a few to drink, and then I met a beautiful woman. Brunette, tall curvy. Ooh, I had a good night. What about you McLonesome." Tony hadn't noticed that Jenny was stood behind him. McGee tried to warn him but it fail. "Aw, come on Timmy, don't tell me you didn't go out, or is it that you pulled. Eh? I wonder what the boss did? Think she pulled."

"Oh Tony, when will you learn. ME and McGee, we pulled a case. In fact we were here last night catching the killer."

The younger agent felt his head fly forward. He smiled. "Ah boss I knew that I mean-"

"Don't even try to defend yourself DiNozzo. Don't even try because I am not in the mood at all. If you want to give m an excuse then you will find yourself out of a job. Want that? ... no? ...didn't think so. Go with McGee. I got the warrant Tim. One for the gun and one for James Brennan."

Jenny then sat down at her desk and began to type on her computer. Looking up she stared at the two agents who hadn't moved. "Go then!" With that the two grabbed their stuff and went.

_**xXx**_

By 15 00 the team had closed their case and were going home. They had found James Brennan's finger prints on the gun, he had then confessed meaning a open and shut case for the team. Tony and McGee went home. Jenny on the other hand went o the hospital to see her best friend.

_**xXx**_

Jenny walked into Kate's room and was pleased to see her looking more awake and well today. Sitting down on the green fake leather wing back chair by her side she smiled.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, how are you."

"I'm ok thanks. More importantly how are you?"

"I'm a lot loot better thank you. How is the team?"

"They're alright. Tony is his usually play boy self, whilst McGee is maturing. You're missed."

And so the pair of best friends carried on talking. They talked about the team and then Jenny told Kate about Jethro being the new director. She even told her about their past. And so, thanks to the power of her friend she began to face up to the face that just maybe they would get over their past- one day.

_**Thanks to you all so very very much for your reviews. **_

_**Thanks to…**_

_**(these are from 1**__**st**__** and 2**__**nd**__** chap)**_

_**Left my heart in paris**_

_**Mrs. 11**__**th**_

_**Cait0807**_

_**Left my heart in paris (again :D)**_

_**Mrs. 11**__**th**__** (again :D)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am sorry for the delay. Thanks for your reviews:**_

_**Left my heart in Paris**_

_**Tataalicat**_

_**NCIS She-Deamon**_

_**Teardrops of ink (I've added Abby in for you! **____**)**_

_**RhizOneil**_

_**Thanks to you all, if I have missed anyone then I apologise. Thanks again, oh and please follow me on twitter: **__abs_fashionista __**Thanks… and enjoy….**_

It had been a week since the day when Jenny and Jethro had had their blazing row. A week since and there had not been another argument, instead simply death glares and an atmosphere had been ever so tense. Yesterday and today though had been worse. A marine had been killed leaving his pregnant wife to grieve. Only a matter of hours later though she had miscarried, doubling her loss. For a reason unbeknown to all, Jenny had been more affected by this case than usual. They now though had the suspect in custody and now the team were all writing up their reports whilst Jenny was sat down in the lab with Abby. She had gone down half an hour ago, caf-pow in hand.

Now though they sat watching the computer in silence. Jenny was in a world of her own, reliving memories from what seemed like a life time ago. Abby looked at the woman she considered a mother and frowned. "Jenny?"

"Yeah abs."

"Why has this case been so hard on you, I mean I know it hasn't exactly been nice but still we've had worse I just, I mean-"

"Abs, it's just brought feelings from the past back to light."

"Like?"

"Sometimes Abby, no matter how hard you try, no matter how much you want it to work, you just can't make it happen. Sometimes, sometimes life has its own idea's, sometimes your dreams are not what life has planned."

"What were your dreams?"

"I was in love Abby." Neither knew the director was stood outside listening in. "He, I thought he was the most amazing man in the world. In my eyes he was so cleaver, and caring. He would of done anything for me, and me him. But then, on our way home he left me on the plane alone." She paused wiping away a tear. "I thought he simply left me with a Dear John letter but…"

"You were pregnant when he left."

"Yeah, yeah I was. I didn't know at the time, four months later I had been grazed by a bullet in the shoulder. Ducky was examining me and took some blood. That's when he found out."

"What happened?"

"5 months after Ducky found out I gave birth to a beautiful little girl. I named her a few weeks after I found out she was a girl. But she was born still."

"I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't anyone's fault, other than mine. The stress of the job, the injuries, the broken heart, it all added up."

"It wasn't your fault." Said Abby hugging the older woman.

Outside Jethro couldn't believe his ears, he could have had a little girl running around, but instead he had lost another child. He stood there for another half hour, just thinking of what could have been. He didn't hear the women in the other room. But as Jenny walked out he grabbed her arm. "Jenny."

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it." She pulled her arm away, and began to walk away. He didn't know what to say, didn't want to hurt her any more.

"What was she called?" he questioned before she walked away.

"What?"

"Her name, what was she called?"

"Christina Marie Shepard-Gibbs." With that she walked away. She went to the one place she felt whole,

_**xXx**_

Dusk fell then evening on the small church yard in the outskirts of DC. It was the resting place of so many whom Jenny had lost too soon. Most of who could have been buried at Arlington, but for her family, this place fitted them more. With dusk brought Jenny Shepard. She wandered through the small headstones, some crumbling with old age, others shining in the moon light. Jenny's heels clicked on the slab stones. She walked towards the edge of the yard where an old weeping willow stood. Underneath laid her mother and fathers graves. On the left were her grandparents on the right two spaces before there sat a white marble head stone. It was engraved with small teddy bears and hearts, and it read:

_Christina Marie Shepard-Gibbs_

_March 22__nd__ 1998_

_A girl who will be forever young,  
>Her heart, mind and soul live among us,<br>May she rest in peace with the almighty lord,_

_She will be loved eternally,  
>and he love will guide us through life.<em>

The wording had been Jenny's idea, too long in the eyes of most. But Jenny had persisted and there it stood. She sadly smiled as she sat and began to talk to her little girl.

"Heya Tina-Marie. So, I know it's been a while but mummy had been busy. I hope that where ever you are. I told people about you today, told a girl I work with. She's like your big sister I suppose. Then I told your daddy. It was hard, but I told him your name. I'm glad I did."

"I'm glad you did too Jen." She knew the voice, knew he was there.

"That night, the night I gave birth. The hospital asked me if I had someone at home, I lied and told then I did. I think I suppose I had hoped that through some miracle I'd go home and you would be there. But you weren't. Ducky was instead. He sat with me that night, listened to me get drunk, and listened to me ramble on about nothing. Then he sat and held me as I cried myself to sleep. I suppose in a way, although he never said anything he had lost his granddaughter that day."

"Why didn't you tell me Jenny?"

"How could I. When I found out I asked Ducky where you were. HE told me you were in London and engaged. So I left you to live you to live your life. "

"I'd have come back Jenny."

"But I didn't know that. You were the one who left me, not the other way around."

"I love you Jenny, always have, always will."

_**Thankyou!**_

_**Please leave me a review! xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Not mine!**_

_**I watt p thank you all for your reviews!**_

_**Left my heart in paris**_

_**.02**_

_**RhizOneil**_

_**If I left anyone out I apologise!**_

_**Hope you enjoy…please review!**_

"_I love you Jen, always have, always will. "_

She looked up at him, shock filling her sparkling green orbs. Internally she was having a battle; she would love to reply saying she loved him too, leap into his arms and kiss him senseless. Then again, she knew she couldn't, why? because if she did, then she would regret it. He had hurt her, left her will a broken heart for seven years. Looking deep in his eyes she could see he meant it, but she just could not forget the last seven years. "no …no Jethro. Too little, too late. IT would be so…so easy for me just to jump into your arms, but I can't. I cannot just forget the last seven years ever happened."

"Jen…"

"No Jethro. You are not the one who had to come back to DC and explain to all of our friends why I returned alone, to Ducky why we had broken up. You are not the one who had to deal with the rumours when it came out I was pregnant, and you are not the one who gave birth to a STILL BABY! It's all well and easy for you to come crashing back into my life smiling with your new promotion. But you don't know what I have gone through the last seven years." She looked up and met his eyes. "You are not the same man you were in Paris Jethro, and I'm not the same woman. We've both changed, it's what people do."

He looked in her eyes, he saw her love, but what overwhelmed it was hurt, fear, pain. He knew he had been dreaming that she would take him back. If he were in her shoes he wouldn't have taken her back. So now she looked in his eyes, sadly standing up and walking away. Because with these two words had never really been needed, now as she walked away he knew from her look she was apologising. Jenny walked out of the small graveyard, got in her car and went home.

Gibbs stood there silently for another half hour, caught up in his own thoughts. He, in a way, knew what she was going through, fifteen years later the wounds of Shannon and Kelly's deaths were still raw. He gazed at the gravestones; he'd lost another child, one he'd never even know. "I'm sorry, so so sorry…I should've stayed, I should've stood by your mummy. If I had, maybe you would be running around in a pink dress laughing away.

Gibbs went home that night, a sad feeling of guilt resting in his heart. He went back to his basement where he hadn't been in a long time, and sanded the frame of a boat he had started the better part of a decade ago. HE sanded and thought, and remembered, and dreamed, and hoped.

Jenny went home to find a car on her driveway with a familiar driver inside. She knocked on the window and he rolled it down. "What are you doing here DiNozzo?" she questioned. After the case, and Jethro, the last thing she wanted as company.

"Abby told me about your daughter. I figured that tonight was not the night to be alone."

"So you decided to block my driveway for what?"

"A movie night, I brought bond."

"You think that a bond film is going to make me let you in my house?"

"I brought bourbon and bears." She smirked at the younger agent. She could not help but smile, he knew her so well. Walking off she smiled to herself. "Does that mean I can come in?" he shouted after her. She left open the front door and he smiled to himself.

She joined him in her lounge fifteen minutes later. Tony was figuring out her DVD player and she had changed into a purple vest top, and black leggings. He turned around and smiled at his boss' appearance. Very rarely was it he saw her in casual. "You can pull off casual well." He commented.

"You didn't think I lived in suites did you?" she questioned as she pulled her red curls into a loose bun at the base of her head. "You alright with the DVD player? If I get snacks." she questioned as she heard a muffled 'got cha'.

"Sorted! I just need to put the DVD in and we're away." He sad clapping his hands.

Jenny smiled at him. Her team wasn't just a bunch of work colleagues, they were all friends. No matter what happened, they were all there for one another. She couldn't help but smile as she waited for the popcorn to be done. She knew, deep down, that weather she sorted out her relationship with Jethro anytime soon or not, she knew her team would stand by her side. That thought brought a bright smile to the red heads face as the popcorn finished.

When she re-joined tony in the lounge, on the coffee table sat 6 bottles of bear and a bottle of bourbon. A glass sat next to it with a healthy measure poured. "Hey, popcorn is ready. Toffee for you and sweat for me." She handed him a large red bowl.

"You're good, you remembered the toffee."

"I am not your boss for no reason Tony, now what Bond we watching?"

The pair watched the film, quoting their favourite lines, gawking at the skimpily dressed characters and laughing at the cheesy lines. Once the film was over, the next bond went in, and so on. The popcorn was soon devoured and the drinks flowing. By the end of the third movie both Jenny and Tony were bladdered.

"You know Tony…when I was your age, which wasn't that long ago mahy I point ouht. I…was in love." She had a silly smile on her face and was giggling.

"What happened?" questioned Tony who was slightly more sober than his boss.

"He…he left." She looked sad. "He…obviously did know what he was giving up." She said.

"Well, he…was very…very very _very _ foolish. Because, I would-"his statement was stopped by a head slap.

"DiNhozzo. I mahy wehlll beh sozzzzzzllled. But, you are still not getting in my knickers Tony."

"ahh, was worth a chance."

"Thank yohu." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Another drink?" she questioned.

The evening carried on like that. Both smiling and laughing, telling jokes. They both got drunk and ended up falling asleep on the sofa. That was night Jenny Shepard realised she had amazing friends. That was the night she realised the past should remain exactly that-the past.

_**Hope it was okay, please review! xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS**_

_**a/n- I want to thank you all for your reviews. Especially left my heart in paris as she suggested this story line. **_

_**Review thanks- **_

_**Rhiz Oneill**_

_**Teardrops of ink**_

_**Tataalicat (it's my middle name to by the way :D)**_

_**Left my heart in paris**_

The day after the night before both Tony and Jenny had severe hangovers therefore meaning that at work Tony was scrounging for any ounce of sympathy he could get off of anyone. Jenny on the other hand had absolutely no patience with anyone due to the pounding in her head, and was also in a foul mood that could only be cured by a gallon of coffee.

The week after that evening in the grave yard Jenny and Jethro barely saw each other, in fact they attempted to avoid each other and only speak when it was absolutely unavoidable. Sad looks were passed between the pair whenever they did see one another. No one noticed them though, and even if they did with both their bosses' reputations they daren't say anything.

Today was just an average day in the bullpen. Except it was Kate's first day back in work. She had recovered much faster than the doctors had expected and her stubbornness had gotten her brought back and although she was only on desk duty she was pleased to actually be doing something to help after being lying down and 'taking it easy' for the last few weeks. It would still be a month before she was allowed I the field and she would have to attend a counselling session once a week for the next six weeks but it was better than nothing and she was pleased to be back around people.

Up in the bull pen Tony was filling Kate in on all the latest gossip and also on all of his pools on their new Director and their bosses history together. Meanwhile McGee was under his desk messing around with a load of cables doing something no one was quite sure of and no one would understand even if they did know.

"So, obviously we suspect there is more to our new Director and bosses pasts." Stated Tony.

"Um, YOU suspect there is more to their pasts I haven't said anything on that situation what so ever!"

"Fine Kate, I suspect there is more to their pasts. Spoilsport! Anyway so far I have 10 pools on their past or there abouts."

"Hang on, you're telling me that I have been back for less than a day and you are already dragging me into something I am gonna get killed for by out boss!" she stated raising one of her eyebrows. He mirrored her action and she gave in. "God give me strength, go on then…"

With a wicked smirk he began to list off his 10 pool titles. "Ok, so we have:  
>1) She was his protégée.<br>2) They had a purely sexual thing-"

"Oh my god Tony! Seriously?"

"It happens Katie. Now where was I, oh yeah,  
>3) They are divorced<br>4) They are married  
>5) They have a kid<br>6) She had an affair with him-"

"Tony, she wouldn't do that!"

"How do you know Kate, now ,  
>7) She was a suspect in an internal investigation he was carrying out-"<p>

"Tony! You cannot believe that!"

"I don't I wasn't the one who came up with it, now will you let me carry on?"

"Fine" she said raising her hand in the air in surrender.

"Good,  
>8) He got the promotion she wanted<br>9) They were caught getting together in a broom cupboard-"

"Tony! That is a new low! I don't want to hear any more."

"Aww, Katie…"

"Tony! My name is Kate and you are sick."

"She's right DiNozzo, only you would come up with something like that." Chipped in McGee.

"Shut it probie!"

_xXx_

Jenny had guessed that seeming as it was Kate's first day back her team would be being a pain in the backside all day. Knowing that they would not get on with their paperwork like she had told them to she had decided to leave them all alone before she head slapped them into next year. So she had left her non-working agents in the bullpen and having delivered Abby a Caf-pow and listened to her cyber speak she had now decided to go and see Ducky.

"Heya Duck?"

"Ahh, Jennifer." He said smiling as he looked up from his file. "Mr Palmer, go get a coffee."

"Yes Doctor Mallard." Stated the younger man as he left autopsy.

"Now my dear, what brings you down to my humble lair?"

"Nothing Ducky, just wanted to get away from my arguing team."

"Aah, I heard Caitlin was back. How is she doing?"

"Well I think, she's seeing a therapist but I can't see any signs of PTSD."

"Well then, that sounds like everything is doing well. How are you my dear? I hear that you told Abby about little Catherine."

"Yeah, I did. Jethro too."

"Aah, that would be why there has been tension all day. How did he take it?"

"I dunno. I mean, he didn't shout or cry or anything."

"Then what did he do my dear, because due to the atmosphere lately he said something."

"He told me he loved me."

"And that would be a problem why then my dear?"

"Because I don't know if I can just forgive him at the drop of a hat. He broke my heart, and it's never healed. I…He…I just don't know what to do Ducky, I…Ducky what should I do?"

"That my dear is not for me to say. All I will say is that we shouldn't let our pasts dictate our futures. Listen to this my dear." He said placing his hand on his heart. "Not this." He said pointing to his head.

As per usual the moment was interrupted by the shrill of Jenny's mobile phone ringing, sighing she dug her phone out of her picket and answered it. "Yeah Shepherd…right on our way." She stated in a stern voice before hanging up. "Sorry Ducky, some kids holding a class full of teenagers hostage at DC high."

"Go my dear, but think about what I said."

"Thank you Ducky and I will." She replied softly kissing him on the cheek before leaving.

_xXx_

Jenny near enough ran out of the lift into the bull pen after that. She got into her teams sections and began to bark orders. Although Jenny treat and respected her team like family and friends, when an important case came along, they all respected her enough to respect her when she was incharge. "We gotta case, kid holding a class of teens hostage."

"So why is it ours?" questioned Tony siarcastically.

"He'd gotta bomb DiNozzo." Her team automatically started getting their side arms and bags. "Ah, where do you think you're gong mrs.?" She questioned Kate.

"Getting ready."

"No you are not, you are on desk duty for a mo nth. I am not risking losing you again. You can help Abby but you do not leave the base."

"But boss-"

"No buts."

"fine" she said giving up.

"McGee DiNozzo, get going." She stated. The two ran out of the bull pen. Jenny began to walk out fastly, then she caught the eye of Jethro who was stood on the balcony. A sad yet meaningful look passed the pair. One that they both knew meant they would speak later. This was going to be one heck of a day…


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own NCIS! :'(**_

_**Okay, this is a long one. I have never re written an episode before so I hope 's ok. I lopve the end of this and I hope you do soon. More will be coming soon…**_

_**Left My Heart In Paris**_

_**NCIS Chick '99**_

_**Rhiz ONeill**_

_**.02**_

Team Sheppard were at the school within 10 minutes, fifteen quicker than if their boss had abided the speed limits. No one dare say anything though because they all knew that this case would be hard on all of them. So they sat back in their seats and turned green quietly. When they arrived at the School Jenny Grabbed her back and went in to hard asses agent that no one dare mess with. The bomb disposal squad were on their was and a mass of children were outside. Jenny approached a police office. "Get these Kids out of here. There is no need for them to be here. I want tape around the front and no bady enters without an NCIS badge or my say so understood?" she said in a no nonsence voice.

"Yes ma'am." Replied the young PD officer who looked as though h was terrified of her. On any other day with any other case this would amuse her, but not today and not with this case. Tony and McGee followed behind her.

Inside Jenny was on auto pilot, she found the head marine in charge. "Agent Shepard." He acknowledged.

"Petty officer Mayson, what do we have."

"Kody Myers, 16, reasonably quiet. Father a high ranking marine. Friends and teachers say he is quiet, keeps himself to himself. Nothing much to add. Comes in today with a bomb strapped to his front. Snipers are in place."

"Hostages?"

"His form room. Estimated 10 hostages."

"We got a look at the bomb?"

"No ma'am."

"Fine, we do not under any circumstances shoot him with MY say so. understood?"

"Yeas ma'am."

Jenny then walked away, dumping her bag at the side of the hall way. She walked down the corridor to near the class room where there were armed responcce men set up. She began to walk down, turning around to see her agents following her she signalled her agents to stay where they were. Jenny was about to go to the door when she saw it open and young girl with curly hair came out. "I'm coming out." She said her voice cracking. "Please down shoot."

"Stand down." Instructed Jenny. She led the girl away from the door and into the base room where her team were.

"I…I need to get Nadia her inhaler, I…she needs it."

"We're working on it."

"I have to take the inhaler in or he'll blow the bomb."

"You're not going back in there."

Jenny then got up and walked over to Tony. "Call her parents and see what she knows. "

"Yes boss." He said as he walked over to the shaking girl. HE smiled and began to talk to her. Jenny smiled at her younger agent, although he was a play boy he was one of the most caring people she knew.

"Ma'am. We are getting a robot in. He is one of the best we have, he will take in the inhaler and had camera's so we can assess the situation." Jenny sighed remembering the time when they used people and not robots."

"How long 'til it gets here?" she questioned.

"30 minutes, hour tops."

"And you think that girl can wait that long?" with that said she began to take off her gun. "Call off your robot, I'm going in."

"Ma'am I would not advise-"

"And I would not advise that you question me! Remember your rank marine!"

"Yes ma'am."

She then walked over to DiNozzo. Grabbed the inhaler off of the table and began to walk away. "Kody said I have to take it in."

"I know, but I will not let you back in there." She said in a soft voice to the young girl. The girl simply nodded. "DiNozzo, you make the calls, I trust your judgement"

"Thank you boss."

That was then it. Jenny walked away, out of the base room down the corridor and into the room. She walked in and closed the door. Inside she saw the boy who must be Kody pacing and 12 hostages sat silently trembling. "Who are you?"

"Agent Sheppard."

"Where is she?"

"Safe Kody. You didn't think we'd let her back in did you. Now who is Nadia?"

A young girl raised her hand and Jenny walked over. "Stop!" shouted an agitated Kody, she could tell he was nervous, he was shaking and agitated. "One more step and I blow."

"Kody, calm down, all I am doing is giving her an inhaler." Jenny passed it to Nadia and then walked back.

"You!" shouted Kody to the lad on the front row. "Pat her down for bugs." So he did, out went her ear bud and stomped on, so was her mike. Her knife remained where it was though as they didn't find that. "Right…now stay there and…and don't speak."

After five minutes Jenny didn't like the silence so began to talk." You know Kody there are only three ways this can end."

"Shut it."

"All of us die."

"I said shut it or I blow."

"You die. Or you surrender, I know which one I would prefer."

"Like they'll just let me walk out of here scott free."

"I have contacts."

Just then Jenny heard the familiar voice of Tony at the door as he tried his hand at negotiating. "Everything alright in there Agent Sheppard?" he questioned.

"Yeah boss, I'm fine." She could practically hear him smiling from behind the door.

"Kody, can we get you anything, pizza."

"Get me my mother here!" he demanded.

"Anything else?" questioned Tony.

"Just god dammit get me my mother here before sun down or this bomb blows!"

"I'll have my agents get on it now Kody."

After that things got complicated. Knew things must be bad if Jenny wa calling him boss. But, knowing he could not lose yet another friend on the line of duty he decided to do as the young boy wanted and hope with all his might that his mother would be there. Near enough as soon as Tony got back into the base room his phone rung. He didn't even bother to look at the caller Id, instead he just answered it in a way that could have been thought to be mimicked off of Jenny.

"Yeah DiNozzo."

"Agent DiNozzo, Sit. Rep." said the gruff voice of the Director of NCIS. This was the call Tony had been dreading since Jenny had gone in.

"Erm…the situation is under control. Snipers in place if needed, erm…we have a demand from Kody-"

"What is it."

"He…he wants to see his mother."

"I'll get on to that, you take control of the situation. Where is Agent Sheppard?"

"Ah…"

"What does that mean agent DiNozzo?"

"Jenny went in instead of sending the young girl back in, she's still in there."

"You mean the lead agent is being held hostage by a bomber Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yes Sir."

"How the hell did it get in this deep?"

"With all due respect sir I could recover the situation a lot better if left me to do my Job _sir._" Stated Tony before hanging up. He then picked up the phone and dialled the number for Abby's lab. "Abs, get me eyes in that room." Then he hung up. It was then, as McGee listened in on Tony he realised how much his boss had rubbed off on the younger man, and he wasn't the only one who could see it either.

_**Meanwhile at NCIS…**_

Gibbs closed his phone. DiNozzo had hung up on him! God how Jenny was rubbing off on the younger man. And where had she gotten that from? Him. His fault once more then. HE smirked remembering the first time she had ever answered him back. He'd been so shocked, she'd always been the quiet probie who did as he said and all of a sudden he had finally seen that fiery temper that her hair had given away. He banished those thoughts from her mind now though because that woman, the woman he still loved was being held host age by a gun man. He had to do something.

So, out of his draw he dug out his sig and was about to holster it when Ducky walked in."Ah, and what are you doing my dear boy?" questioned the older man as he saw the man he considered a son looking very determined.

"I can't sit here and look through case files Ducky! I need to be there, she was my partner for years Ducky, I know her better than anyone. I should be there!"

"No my dear boy, you are the director now, you should be here. If you go down there everyone will just be in even more of a panic. You would be more of a hindrance than a help. Now, Abigail tells me you are attempting to find his mother?"

"Yeah."

"Well then you are doing an awful lot to help. You have to think that if we get him what he wants then we are able to minimise casualties aren't we? And that should be your priority now."

"Yeah, yeah I know Ducky." So, the pair sat there and traipsed through file after file. Yet when they found out his mother had died years ago, he decided tony should know.

"Yeah DiNozzo." Stated Tony gruffly getting stressed. HE could have taken the shot a minute ago, but it was a 'what would jenny so' moment, and he believed Jenny wouldn't have made the shot.

"Agent DiNozzo-"

"Sir, I really have no time for an argument."

"I'm not ringing for an argument. I have been looking for Kody's mother. She died a few years ago."

"Bugger! Any chance she slipped through the cracks?"

"Not that I can see but I'm checking as much as I can."

"Alright thanks sir."

_**In the lab…**_

Abby and Kate had been tapping away on their key boards for ages now, yet after they had found out that there were webcams in the computers things had began to look up. Only after failing to get into one computer, they had tried the other and were now finally in. The feed was being sent straight to Tony live and that meant they had done all they could.

_**At the school…**_

Tony was sat watching the feed. This was it, they had an hour, one hour. Then as he watched the video he saw it. In Kody's ear, and ear bud. HE was a puppet, that was it. "McGee!"

"Yes Boss-Tony." Tony smiled yet was too caught up to forget it.

"Kody's a puppet. Can we back trace the feed?"

"If i…" the rest of his sentence trailed off as he started tapping on the keyboard. "Gottcha! There they are, 3 streets away. What now?"

"We relay the feedback, trick them. You go with a squad team there. I'll give you signal when I'm ready."

That was it then. Tony told Kody they had his mother at head quarters and then managed to get him out. The bomb disposal squad got the bomb off of him and soon it was all sorted. Everyone was safe and Kody was on the way to NCIS. Everyone was safe, and most importantly Jenny. The puppeteers were arrested and everything worked out ok.

When they got back to NCIS and all the interrogating was done Jenny went to see Gibbs. She was surprised to see him in Cynthia's office. After giving him a puzzled look he opened the door.

What Jenny saw made her sadly smile. There was Kody, reunited with his family, with his mother. That scene, the loving and welcoming family, she knew it was something she'd never have. Her time was over, her chance gone. She wasn't getting any younger, her relationships no better. She was destined to be alone.

"IT's good to see I can still surprise you Jen."

"That you can Jethro that you can."

_xXx_

That night Jenny sent her team home early. That night she didn't acknowledge their invite for drinks, that night she didn't care. She left the office before Gibbs, not because she wanted to, but because she wanted to avoid the awkward questions. So she drove home, slowly for once. Then she left her house still dark and just let her feet take her where they pleaded. Too lost in her thoughts to notice her surroundings. She thought about the one thing she had whilst in that room, the one thing that she wanted, but couldn't allow herself to have, him- Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The annoying, pig headed, stubborn oh so intoxicating and enthralling man who had stolen her heart and never given it back.

Before she knew where she was heading she was stood outside his house. Slowly but surely she made her way up the path. No, this was not a good idea but she couldn't help it, she needed to be somewhere tonight. Somewhere with someone. Somewhere warm and reliving happier times, not alone in her study.

He wasn't in the mood for his boat; he was only half heartedly sanding his boat. When he heard the clicking of her heals he smiled. Yet he hid it. She silently entered his basement, took off her shoes, sat down on a stool and poured herself some bourbon. They stayed like that, in silence for a while. "Why you here Jenny?"

"I didn't want to be alone tonight."

"You alright?" IT was said with such emotion she nearly choked on her drink.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Hit home a bit that's all." He put down his sander and walked over. He knelt in front of her, and looked deep in her eyes.

"I'm always here for you Jenny. I wanted to be there today, but then I remembered, or was reminded, you're not my probie anymore. You're your own person, and that is something I am proud of. I am proud of who you have become. You've matured and I can't even begin to believe what you have been through. But if you ever need someone, friend of more I'm her for you. I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you Jethro. She said softly. She kissed his cheek and then it began. The flutter in her stomach, the flush on her cheeks, the years of desire building up inside her. Looking in his eyes she saw the same in him. Then it ended, the patience, the putting off of this moment. Then I began, the new relationship- the kiss. Soft and gentle, loving and caring.

"I love you Jethro."

"I love you too Jenny."

That was the start of something new. They didn't know if it would work, both hoped and wanted but sometimes fate has its own plans. That was the night when everything would change. Neither could go through the heart ache like last time, yet neither another day apart. This was the beginning, this was something new…this wouldn't be a repeat of their past, but their present…

_**Sorry…couldn't resist it **_

_**Hope you enjoyed**_

_**Please review! **_

_**xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer- not mine :'(_

_Okay, I don't much like this chapter but I' running out of ideas for this story. Please I beg if you have any ideas PM or send me a review telling me. I'm stuck! Otherwise I have an epilogue planned and then that'll be it. _

_I want to say this in reply to a review on the last chapter- I can't spell, nor can I do grammar in any way which would be understandable. The only reason this is even most likely able to be read is thanks to Microsoft word. So I have this to say, thanks ever so much to all of you who read and enjoy my work, it means a lot. Yet to those of you who don't; all I can say is sorry, if you don't like it then don't read._

_Anyways on a happier note, please enjoy…._

'You don't know what you have until it's gone'- that's what they say isn't it? You don't appreciate how good something is until you lose it. They lost one another, and they realised how much they relied, loved, wanted even needed each other. So, once they had confronted the pain, dealt with some of the demons, then they realised they'd been given a second chance. There would be a difference this time, a big one, they knew how life was without the other, they'd lived that life. So, this time around they knew how much the other meant and knew they would do everything in their power to stay together.

The shrill of the alarm awakened the two entangled sleeping forms from their peacefulness. Gibbs slammed the alarm to shut it up. Not though before it had awoken his sleeping red head. "Mmm, morning." She said, sleep still filling her voice. He looked down at her tangled curls and slightly smudged make up. He couldn't help but see how beautiful she looked. The past 7 years had taken their toll on her and he could see that from the new lines on her face, the new scars on her. It had hurt him to see that she had clearly gone through pain and trauma and he hadn't been there to hold her hand when she needed it.

"Morning." He said before kissing her once more. HE could have stayed in that moment for the rest of his life quite happily. Yet, he knew he couldn't they had work. HE was the director now, he couldn't just take the day off, and Jenny understood. The pair got up, showered, and dressed, Gibbs into a clean suit and Jenny into last nights cloths. They went down for coffee. Breakfast was spent in silence, but a comfortable one. They never had needed words.

Jenny Sheppard that morning felt like the happiest and luckiest woman alive. For the first morning in seven years she had awoken to a warm body next to her. She had a true smile on her face, one that looked like she was a teenager again. She felt younger, seven years younger. It was like nothing had ever changed, yet also it had. Because they had a lot more respect and care for what they had.

After breakfast they called in at Jenny's house so she could get dressed. Meanwhile Gibbs looked around. He hadn't really spent much time in Jenny's house when they were together last time, and when they had been there it had either been for her to get more cloths, or once or twice he'd called in after an argument when he'd been more bothered about her than the house. He looked around at the oak panelling and faded leather. He'd always thought she would live somewhere modern, small, and bright like her. He hadn't ever thought she'd live somewhere like this. He looked around and saw hardly any sign of photos. Walking into the study for the first time he saw a few pictures. Sitting down at her desk he saw five photo's, the first one was a black and white wedding photo. There was a man dressed in full dressage and a stunning woman who looked like Jenny; he guessed they were her parents. Next to it was a colour photo of a small red head lying on a picnic mat, she was lying in-between an older red head and a man, he guessed it was Jenny with her parents. Next to that was an older Jenny who looked about 12 sitting on a wooden seat with the same man who he guessed was her father. There were no more family photo's on the desk. The other two were one of him, Jenny, Stan, Will, and Ducky. They were all smiling, he remembered that day, and it'd been the Christmas Party. HE felt himself smiling.

"What made you smile?" said a soft voice.

"This." He said pointing to the photo. She laughed.

"That was a fun night."

"It was. When was this taken?" he questioned pointing to the next photo of Jenny and her new team.

"My birthday last year." She said smiling. "Come on, we'd best get going."

"Yeah, you look amazing by the way."

xXx

Jenny walked into the bull pen smiling for the first time in ages. Jenny and Gibbs walked out of the lift together, he went to his office and she to her desk. Both of them had decided that they wouldn't hide their relationship like they had last time, this time they would simply take it as it came. They wouldn't try to hide it, nor parade it around. So, they decided to take t how it came.

Tony, Kate and McGee were ll sat at their desks, each slightly shocked their boss wasn't in yet. Tony couldn't help but wolf whistle though when he saw his boss walking towards him though. None of them had ever seen her look so happy, smile like that. She looked amazing, she was dressed differently. It made them all have a mixture of smiling slash gaping. Jenny was wearing an emerald green dress that hugged her to the waist then went out in an A-line shirt. She wore a fitted black blazer and black stilettos. Her long red curls were loose and free, her make-up natural and simply glossy lips. They all thought she looked good, and if she was honest she felt good too.

That day went fast for all. Jenny smiled, laughed and truly enjoyed the company of those around her. Life was good and she was happy. Ducky saw her once or twice and instantly knew she was back with Jethro, why? Because of the smile painted on her face. That was the day Jenny Sheppard felt truly happy for the first time in a long time. It was the day she realised that despite all the pain and heart ache, the loss and tears, she could forgive him. She felt the best she had in a long time, they'd fived their past and now they had their own present. No longer did they have to living the memories of 7 years ago, because now they had their own present, and they were both loving it.

_Sorry it's short,_

_Please tell me your ideas….._

_Oh and please leave me a review,_

_Massive thanks go to the following for keeping me writing:_

_Left my heart in Paris – sorry it's up later than expected :P thank you for all your reviews and encouragement _

_Abby is amazing – Kayleigh, thanks so much, you made me smile and helped this go up. _

_Rhiz Oneill – you always review my story's so thank you ever so much. _

_Megan Spinks – you are my best friend and it means a lot you liked it even though you don't much watch NCIs, so thankyou. _

_Thanks to all of you who read, reviewed alerted and favourite this, please give me some inspiration xx_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer, I don't own ncis, if I did Jenny would be alive my friends…**

**Review thanks go to:**

**Left My Heart In Paris**

**DS2010**

**Rhiz Oneill**

**Thanks to y'all, you're amazing.**

**So, this is it, the end of the line, the epilogue. Thanks to you all who have reviewed, read, favourited, and alerted, It means a lot.**

**Hope this is ok….**

_Epilogue… _

Life can be hard, can break us or form us. But it always makes us who we are. Yet our pasts or parts of them, are often things, times we try to forget, ignore. When they come back though, whether that be to haunt us or not, and we're forced to remember them, well sometimes we have to face up to what we've done and who we've been. When their pasts became their presents they did what most do, they tried to act like they'd existed, like they'd never happened. It didn't work though, and soon they realised they couldn't attempt to hide their pasts any longer. The human body may be made of skin and bone and muscle but what forms out souls, our personalities is our pasts. We learn from past mistakes, we choose a road depending on what we've done, but most of all what once made us happy, that is what will always make us happy – whether that be past present or future.

Special Agent Jenny Sheppard and Director Leroy Jethro Gibbs had always made one another happy. When they were together in Europe it was when they were in the arms of each other. When they were apart it was the smirk on their faces when they remembered an inside joke, or a special moment that only the two of them knew. Jenny and Jethro had had their fair share of scrapes and tumbles, some bigger than others, some together and some alone. But all it took for them both to face their pasts and each other and become one once more was the truth of a child lost way before her time many moons ago, the support and unconditional love of those they considered family, and a case that hit too close to home and pushed them both to their limits.

One night, one confession, one kiss and it was all re-born. This time it was new though, this time it was built on the knowledge of life without the other, and how much they hated it. Three years on, three years exactly to that day when their pasts became presents and they were happy, together, a family. Things had moved on, people had joined them, and some had been lost, but that love, dedication and loyalty from the very first night still remained in their hearts.

A year on exactly from that night when they'd reformed what they'd lost and Jenny and Gibbs had stood at the altar of the small church outside of D.C. where the grave of their little girl lay, and said the vows so may did. She'd been radiant and beautiful, he'd felt like the happiest, luckiest man in the world. A minutes silence had taken place, and they'd become man and wife with simply a few friends around them. That had been the beginning of a new life.

A year later and another case had arisen which hit them at home. A little girls parents had been killed, she'd been left alone and on her way into care. Yet she'd had to stay with the pair for a few days and before they knew it they had fallen in love with Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Katherine Jacobs. Soon she was adopted and their lives were complete. Jenny and Gibbs had been daunted at first but soon with the help of the team, everything fell into place. The brown haired 13 year old girl with striking green eyes, and attitude that matched Jenny and a stubbornness that reflected Gibbs could easily be mistaken for their. She was the reason Jenny Sheppard-Gibbs and Jethro Gibbs both awoke with grins on their faces every day.

Today was their three year wedding anniversary. It was a bright sunny day. They sat in the back Garden of Gibbs' house, Jenny, Jethro, Lizzy, the team, Abby and Ducky. They'd barbequed earlier, the sun began to sit and a game of football took place. Ducky had left earlier, yet now the team, Abby and Lizzy played, their laughter ringing through the silent dusk. Jenny and Jethro lay on the bank, watching their family. They knew they were lucky, they had friends whom they classed as family and a daughter who they loved, and it never ceased to amaze them. Smiling Jenny looked up at her husband. "If someone had have told me I'd be lying in your arms, watching our friends and daughter laughing as they play football I'd have sent them down to Ducky."

Softly he kissed her head. "You regret it?"

"No, not a moment of it." She said before kissing him passionately.

"Oi! Love birds, DiNozzo wants a beer!" shouted Lizzy.

"Well he knows where the kitchen is!" replied Jenny.

"Awww boooossss….!" Whined DiNozzo before receiving a glare. "Point taken."

"Hey Liz, you want another coke?" questioned Jenny smirking.

"Yeah please."

"I'll get you one!" Jenny said getting up as she smirked. DiNozzo pulled a funny face at what had just happened.

The sun set that night as the misfit family spent the evening laughing. They smiled properly. The last three years had been the best three years of both of their lives. Lizzy had made them smile even more and everything for once seemed to have worked out. Neither could quite believe that this was actually their lives; it felt too good, too much like a dream.

Life is too short to spend time regretting things, regretting our pasts. As we grow older and time begins to run out, we learn not to pass on a chance. They'd take the leap of faith and their chance at happiness, and they had. Sometimes what seems like a and thing turns out to be a good one. A bad case that felt so hard soon turned out to be an amazing chance. Their lives had been transformed. Their pasts become their present and a smile placed on their face.

Your pasts are what forms your future, but your choices, they make your present…

**I hope your enjoyed it, I really do. I quite liked this one. This is the end, fini.  
>I hope you enjoyed it and the whole story, please review and tell me what you thought, it means a lot, xx<strong>


End file.
